Hidden Truths
by SoulReaperOfTheInnocent
Summary: A beautiful day becomes a mystery for the league; when a young girl is found at the crash site of a meteor. Questions need answers but the only one who can is currently in hospital with amnesia, refusing to talk. Can Flash earn her trust and figure out what's going on? And what will happen when certain people begin to notice the heros interest in the girl? T because I'm paranoid :)
1. Lost Worlds & New Beginnings

**A/N:** This is my first FanFic so I apoligise in advance for any mistakes made, feel free to leave a review Ect. Ect. Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the JL or YJ content I may use however I do own my own character who is yet to be named. At the moment I don't know where this story is going or how long but I do have some sort of plan to follow, on the other hand I will take any ideas into consideration should you have them. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Flashes POV_ **

_'Today's going to be a good day'_ he thought, whizzing across the busy city towards the probably packed park, where his nephew and wife were waiting with what would surely be a feast to remember. He could see it now; stacks of sandwiches and sausage rolls among other savoury delights, with packets of salty crisps and tall glasses of fresh lemonade, not to mention the sweet treats and fresh fruit, more than enough to feed an army, or in this case two hungry speedsters. Drawing closer to his destination, he slowed down and took a moment to relish in the warmth of the sunlight. It wasn't often the sun decided to show it's face in central city, so Iris had forced him to take the day off from his duties of flash and scientist Barry Allen to spend some quality time with his family. It was a good thing Bats had been around and even better that he'd agreed to take over monitor duty, mumbling something about Robin and the bat mobile. _'Poor kid; glad I'm not in his shoes_,' any other pitying thoughts for said child vanished as he turned the corner and took in the heavenly, mouthwatering sight of... Lunch. Oh, and there was his wife too, beaming he strode confidently towards his family "Todays going to be a good day" he repeated out load.

* * *

Somewhere, in a far away galaxy, a war raged on unlike any other known to man; the sounds of gunfire drowned out by the screams of children, as the sky burned bright and the blood of innocents flowed freely through the remains of streets, staining the ash covered ground a haunting red, a constant reminder of the patriotic sacrifices that had been made. Where once stood a dazzling crystal palace, meant to be a beacon of light and hope, now reduced to rubble and dulled by thick layers of dust and littered with bodies, some still twitching as their souls departed from this realm. Amongst the horror and the chaos, was a young girl wearing simple but elegant battle garments. The snow white material looked light and deceptively flimsy, yet it was believed that it was in fact as strong as a mountain and just as sturdy. Her dark chocolate locks contrasted against the outfit but complemented her hazel eyes and pure hearted face nicely, however in these eyes burned a hellish fire, her full pink lips set firmly in a grimace while she watched her people suffer before her. So distracted by the ruins of the place she once called home, she failed to notice the heavy footfalls sneaking up behind her until it was to late.

"Anna! Watch Out!"

A small voice called, a voice she would recognise anywhere, her sister. Time slowed down as she spun around, the whirring noise of a laser being prepared to fire filled her ears, but her sole attention was directed to the nine year old barrelling her way towards the elder. In a second time returned to normal and the distance between the two was shortened, while the air heated up as a neon blue beam struck it's target, sending the child back a few feet as it impacted. Even though the war still raged on around her, the world seemed to become silence and she stared in shock as a crimson began to pool around the prone form. It was only when her throat became sore did she realise she was screaming, only when her knees hit the ground did she realise she had moved to kneel next to her fallen sister, only when drops of water appeared on the pale face staring up at her did she realise she was crying, and it was only when her sisters eyes closed did she realise, she was dead. No, Murdered. Her feelings of guilt and sorrow became submerged in anger and hatred, tauntingly slow she turned and rose to her feet, her eyes narrowed in on her prey, currently in a frenzy to get his weapon to reload. She knew what she was about to do was...Barbaric but she found later that she didn't care. Blood boiling, she let her control loosen and her powers rise to the surface, silently enjoying the feeling of her body humming with energy and willed the air around soldier to be expelled. Smirking, she watched as his body fell, convulsing as he desperately tried to breathe, his eyes grew wide in fear when oxygen refused to enter his lungs, until he eventually became still, dead. Looking down at him, she was disappointed that his death did not help ease the pain of her sisters passing, angry she tilted her head to the heavens and, focasing on a spot in the sky, willed the air to erupt into flames sending a message to all those who may be watching that the youngest heir to the throne is no more.

Breathing heavily from her outburst, she tried to seal the crack in her mental barrier that was used to stay in control of her powers, but was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of energy she had unintentionally released and she could feel more pushing against it's restraints wanting to be let out. She gave a cry of pain as she dropped to floor curling into a tight ball, clutching her head in an attempt to relieve the building pressure. Slowly, she felt herself becoming more drained, while her powers began to thrash wildly inside of herself, hopelessly she continued to push them back, trying in vain to regain control, her efforts however just increased the throbbing pain that wrecked through her body. Every second she felt herself become weaker, her barricades struggling against the force of her power. Suddenly, her back arched in pain, as her defences broke,no longer able to hold it in. She clenched her eyes shut as the world around her exploded into swirls of bright colours and flashes of light. Ignoring the searing pain inside of her and the heavy pull of unconsciousness, she crawled her way to the edge of the steep slope and looked upon what was left of her home as she destroyed it. It was as if the gates of hell had been opened, unleashing it's wrath upon her planet; The burning sky now nothing but a looming black abyss with dark clouds that roared, and let loose deadly streaks of white hot electricity that lashed violently against the earth, which in turn began to shake and crack open. Through the cracks rose blistering magma that snaked across the ground destroying everything in it's wake, quickly joined by the writhing sea that sent crashing tidal waves to consume as much as possible. Unable to watch the destruction any longer she tiredly made her way over to her sisters lifeless form and gently ran her fingers through the young girls blonde hair, "I'm so sorry Artemis" she mumbled before letting the darkness engulf her.


	2. Lost Worlds & New Beginnings Pt 2

**A/N: **Sorry this one took so long to come out, had some technical issues that should hopefully be cleared now which means more updates! I will probably extend this chapter later on, instead of continuing onto a new chapter, so keep an eye out for updates :) This is my first FanFic so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made, feel free to leave a review Ect. Ect. Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the JL or YJ content I may use however I do own my own characters so please dont steal. I have a rough idea where this story is going but will consider any suggestions you may have or ideas to improve.

Thanks for Reading ~ SoulReaperOfTheInnocent :)

XxXxX

"Lu...na, Art...is, -an...u -ear ..."

As the heavy fog clouding her conscious thoughts began to lift, she reached out with her mind, searching the darkness, for any sign of the mysterious noise. There it was again, closer, but it was strange, off somehow. It sounded as if she was underwater, distorting the voice beyond total comprehension. _'Where am I?'_ she wondered. Empty eyes, scoured her surroundings, yet continued to see only a vast sea of emptiness.

"Lu-ana, …temis, -an you -ear ...?" It called.

Her body remained heavy and unresponsive beneath her, as she tried to find a way out of the eternal black veil wrapping itself tighter around her. Then, far off in the distance, she spotted a glimmer of light, her last hope of freedom. Now able to see again, she dared a glance down and found her body being swallowed by some sort of thick, murky substance. Struggling against the restraints, she focused on the flickering light in front of her that was becoming weaker with every second that passed. Knowing this was her only chance if she wanted to escape; she summoned the last of her energies and concentrated on the sludge trapping her. Once in control she willed herself to be freed and flew towards the now dim glowing sphere ahead. Noticing the loss of its victim, the blob began to thrash and squirm, eager to catch its prey. Ignoring the shifting world around her, she manoeuvred quickly towards the exit; out of nowhere long, inky black tendrils appeared and latched onto her arms and legs, preventing her from escaping. She shivered violently, as her new bindings began to slither further up her body leaving a trail of slime, but she refused to give up now. In a flail of limbs, she managed to break free and shot towards the dwindling spark in the distance. As she closed in on her target, subconsciously, she acknowledged the cold numbness that was now spreading throughout her body, but didn't dare stop, to figure out what was going on inside of herself, at a time like this. Just as she reached her goal, she felt something wet slipping around her ankle, before everything became drowned in a blinding white light.

XxXxX

"Luciana, Artemis, Can you hear me?" A strong deep voice bellowed, yet could barely be heard over the deafening sound of laser blasts, thunder and screams of pain echoing across the kingdom. Still though, the shouts of her father managed to awaken the girl, albeit slowly. Muscles aching and vision hazy, the young teen pushed herself unsteadily off the ground. Swaying slightly, she waved an arm in front of her face, trying to dispel the smoke surrounding her, resulting in nothing more than making her more disorientated than before. Coughing as more smoke entered her lungs, she collapsed onto her knees too weak to stand anymore. _'What happened?'_ she thought, wrapping her arms around her chest in an effort to warm up. Her skin felt grimy beneath her soaked suit, which clung tightly to her skin and was caked in mud. Whatever hair that wasn't glued haphazardly to her skull, stuck out wildly and was clumped together in various places by a mixture or rain water, sweat and mud. She ran a hand across her face in an attempt to pry off anything that didn't belong, however the hand was quickly removed when it came into contact with something warm and sticky. Upon further inspection, she rightly suspected the scarlet liquid was blood, but the worst part was that deep down she knew it wasn't her own. Memories of previous events flooded her mind, her sister, the soldier, the gun, the confused look in her sisters eyes as she sailed through the air before landing in a crumpled heap on the ground, bleeding out, scared an- her dark thoughts where interrupted by a rustling to her right. "Artemis, where are you?" a new voice called, this one softer than the first. Luciana couldn't help but feel another stab of pain, as she heard her mother call for her dead daughter, she needed to tell them, tell them how her ignorance killed their daughter, and now how her rage continued to ravage their planet. All her life the only thing she's ever done right was wrong, she was worse than a monster; she was a weapon. "Over here!" she yelled in reply, choking slightly as the smoke became thicker. The sound of quickening footfalls filled her ears, a haunting reminder of her sisters sacrifice. Through the dense fumes she could scarcely make out the obscure forms of her mother and father running towards her.

"Luciana, thank the gods we've found you, have you seen your sis-" he started, looking up she saw his gaze was directed behind her, and she didn't have to turn around to know what he was looking at. Her mother appeared next, "Andreus have you found the girls?" she asked, her mother's view blocked by her father's broad shoulders. "Delia, stay behind me." he warned, his voice laced with sorrow. "Why? What's going o- No...Artemis" she mumbled, brushing past the eldest girl to the younger, tears already streaming down her face. Suddenly, the earth beneath them began to crumble and shake as more lightening poured from the sky. "We need to leave!" Andreus yelled, pulling Luciana up and pushing her towards the burning forest. "Delia, quickly we haven't got much time" he pleaded, "Go, I'll be right behind you" she replied but staying where she was on the unstable terrain, "I love you" he told her sadly, guessing her real intentions, before turning around and running towards Luciana. "I love you too." she whispered, hugging the cold corpse closer, as the ground underneath them slipped away. "MOTHER!" Luciana screamed, watching both mother and child falling into the newly opened chasm. She tried to run towards the gap, when her father's large hands wrapped around her wrists gently holding her back. "She made her choice Luciana, but we need to go" he urged, guiding her further up the beaten path.

XxXxX

Flames licked uncomfortably against her skin, as she and her father made their way through the mass the dying trees. She could almost feel the life of the earth dwindling away, while she watched the destruction she caused decimate her home. Andreus stopped abruptly in front of her,

"Did you hear something?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't think so..." she replied "What did you hear?", from above a low groan sounded followed by a distinct _SNAP_. In a heartbeat her father created a dome of water around them, protecting them from the still alight branch about to crush them.

"That" he said before carefully lowering the shield, Luciana gave a small smile and then returned to walking up the track. As the two continued, more violent tremors shook then ground, churning the already thick mud, making it almost impossible to walk through.

"Why can't we just fly to wherever we're going?" she questioned her father, who didn't seem to be having any trouble working his way across the sludge unhindered.

"Not all of us have control over the element of Air, Luciana, let alone of all of them like you" he replied,

"Well then, why can't _I_ fly?"

"First of all, if you pass out from exhaustion then I'll have to carry you. Secondly, the smoke may have risen slightly, making it easier for us to see, but that means it's going to more opaque the higher you fly, and hotter too. On the other hand, if you fly at this height, how will you protect yourself from other falling, possibly flaming branches. Even if you were quick enough to raise a sheild, you would lose concentration and drop to the ground, which could cause-" Andreus countered.

"I get the point, No Flying." She sighed. Groaning loudly as her filthy, small-heeled, zinthonian toed boots were once again trapped, tripping her up.

"Careful Luciana" he cautioned,

"You know how much I hate being called that, Its sounds so official and_ old_," she complained.

"_Phff,_ I assume you're talking about your actual name," he paused, she narrowed her eyes, "Anyway, like my father said to me when I was a boy _'Andreus, Age is but a number, It's your wisdom that really matters'_ and you my dear daughter are wise beyond your years." he stated proudly. _'Even if that were true father, It was not enough to save Artemis'_ she wanted to say,

"Yeah, what else did he tell you?"

"I can still remember now, the words he said to me before my crowning, words I would of told you when the time came,

_'Love ends in tragedy,_

_Hate ends in violence;_

_Peace is only temporary,_

_And War nothing but a means to an end._

_Your heart is often be blind to the harsh truths,_

_That your mind knows all too well._

_So may your choices be wise,_

_Your life well lived,_

_For Time is eternal,_

_We are not.'_

"Wow, I was not expecting that, ever heard of a rhetorical question?" she joked, easing the building tension.

"Are you okay? With everything that's happened, I know it must be hard, I –"

"I'm trying to not think about … well anything, at least not now" she cut him off, "but there is one thing I can't stop thinking about"

"What's on your mind?"

"What happened to the noise?" Luciana inquired,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't talk, just listen" she said, both paused to listen for a moment, the overwhelming silence that had settled over the land, becoming more obvious without their chatter. Sighing Andreus replied,

"I believe this is just the calm before the storm, we must hurry now." he said hastily manouvering up the steep hill.

XxXxX


End file.
